


The Sharp Sting

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Marvelous, run!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharp Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts).



He feels the sting in his shoulder, sharp and crisp and harsh. A deep stinging tear. The bullet cuts through flesh Through bone.

Certainly to the soul.

Marvelous falls, trips, tumbles backwards down the stairs. He can't feel any of it. Not even as he grabs at his shoulder, as he staggers back to his feet.

He doesn't feel anything beyond... beyond betrayal, beyond the shudder in his heart.

He meets Basco's eyes, like he has so many times before. But he sees nothing familiar. Nothing he knows. Nothing that he's come to know and...

And love?

“Marvelous, run!”


End file.
